Wakeup Call
by 6arcVI
Summary: With two guys in her life, Yuzu was pretty lucky, but she was about to find out just how lucky on this particular morning. Jubilantshipping. Future. Yuya x Yuzu x Sora


Yuzu was roused from her slumber by the feeling of someone playing with her clit. A soft moan exited her lips. With her eyes still shut, she inhaled slowly through her nose and then exhaled in contentment. She gently readjusted her torso as the fingers kept up their circular pattern on her pelvis. She rolled her head to the left, and finally her eyes fluttered open. Her eyes were still blurry with sleep, but she immediately recognized her boyfriend's crimson eyes gazing lovingly into her face.

"Good morning," Yuya grinned.

"Mmm. Yuya," Yuzu began thrusting against the hand that was playing with her clit. "G'morning. That feels good."

Yuya placed his forehead against hers, and she smiled as she closed the gap between them in order to kiss his lips. The two began making out as she wrapped her arms around Yuya's neck. Yuzu moaned again as Yuya's hand began kneading her left breast. She noticed that he hadn't moved any of her clothing in order to get to her chest, but whether Yuya had moved the fabric of her tank top out of the way before she awoke or if her tit had fallen from the tank on its own in the night was unclear, nor did it truly matter. What mattered was Yuya's tongue playing in her mouth while his hands focused on her chest, ran through her hair, and rubbed her pussy.

Yuzu furrowed her eyebrows; all of this was happening simultaneously. Yuya definitely didn't have three hands. And now that she thought about it, the hand playing between her legs felt like it was coming from her right side. The female abruptly broke from her kiss with Yuya in order to whip her head to the other side to find another male sitting beside her, a warm smile on his face.

"I wondered when you were gonna notice me."

Yuzu smiled and batted her eyes.

"Sora. Oh," she moaned as Sora's finger tickled her clit and Yuya's finger traced around her breast. "To what do I owe this sweet wakeup call from my boyfriends?"

"We're horny," Sora answered as he lay on his side next to her and trailed his hand from her pelvis up to her right breast where he easily pulled it from her tank top and took her nipple in between his thumb and forefinger.

"Mhm," Yuya agreed as his finger kept brushing over her other nipple. "And we had to make sure that you were horny too."

"Oh…ah…Well you accomplished that," Yuzu writhed beneath both the males' touches.

The female watched the two males lock eyes for a moment as they communicated some sort of silent agreement before each of them took a nipple into their mouth and began sucking.

"Ah! Ah!" Yuzu panted at the sensation of having two mouths playing with her sensitive nipples simultaneously.

She continued whimpering. Her body was sending constant streams of arousal from her chest down to her engorged clit and neither male seemed to want to stop feasting upon her bosom. With Sora lying on his side against her, she could feel his hard-on against her hip – Yuya was lying perpendicular to her on his stomach as his tongue lapped at and around her nipple, so she couldn't feel him, but she knew he was probably just as aroused. But since Yuya's penis was currently out of her reach, playing with both of her boys just wasn't an option right now.

Yuzu began to pump her hips so that it rubbed against the blue-haired male's arousal. Sora moaned at this new sensation as he continued licking at her breast. Yuzu's hip movements were slow so as to tease Sora and drive him wild. She could tell it was working by his constant moaning and the increased panting through his nose. While still gently pumping her hips, Yuzu nudged Sora in the head with her forehead. He was trained well enough to know what that meant, so he lifted his head and latched onto her soft lips.

The pair began making out, both of them moaning into the other's mouth; Sora was now kneading Yuzu's breast while Yuya took a break from his suckling in order to plant what felt like an infinite number of pecks on her other breast and nipple. Yuzu's eyebrows furrowed and a high-pitched whimper escaped her as both males began lightly tracing their fingertips in various patterns on her stomach, setting her skin on fire. The female's pelvis was screaming in pure rapture, wanting one of their cocks to grace her hole soon.

Yuya stopped tracing on Yuzu's skin so that he could push himself up into a sitting position. While that was happening, Sora trailed his hand back down to Yuzu's pelvis. His fingertips just grazed her clit, causing Yuzu to shudder. She broke from their kissing as a loud moan escaped her throat from Sora sinking his middle and ring fingers inside her wet chasm.

"Oh!" Yuzu tilted her head backward against her pillow as her blue-haired beau's fingers hit just right against her g-spot.

The wet, smacking sounds from Sora's fingers moving in and out of her were delicious for Yuya to hear. He pulled his pajama bottoms down enough to allow his throbbing manhood to spring forth and began stroking his dick as he watched his girlfriend's face writhe with pleasure – her moaning and the sounds of Sora pleasing her were almost enough to send him over the edge.

"Calm down, Yuya," Sora warned, causing the pro-duelist to cease his furious strokes and stare at him. "You don't wanna cum just yet, do you?"

"Sorry. This is hot."

"So what's the game plan, boys?" Yuzu panted. "You're both horny, so does that mean one of you is fucking me while the other gets off by watching? Is one of you fucking while I'm sucking the other? Or are you each going to fuck me this morning?"

"Oh, we're definitely both going to fuck you, baby," Sora smirked as he took his fingers from her vagina, his fingers wet from her juices.

Yuzu batted her eyelashes at the sight of Sora's glistening fingers and grabbed his hand and put his fingers in her mouth in order to taste herself.

"Oh god, baby," Sora whispered as his cock twitched.

"Oh…" Yuya moaned as he stroked the head of his penis with his fingertips.

"Mmm," Yuzu licked her lips after she swallowed her own juices down. "So who's up first?"

"Actually," Sora began, "Yuya and I had an idea."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"Well, it occurred to us that, while we've all been dating for awhile, we haven't actually had a threesome."

"You want to have a threesome?" she blinked.

"Mhm," Sora nodded. "Me on the bottom, you on top of me, and Yuya on top of you."

"Yeah. We both want to fuck you, and we share you anyway, so why not share you while doing the act?"

"So what do you say?"

"So you're going to fuck me in the ass while Yuya fucks my pussy?"

"Hell yeah," Sora grinned. "However you want it."

"And you're okay with that?" Yuzu turned to the other male.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Okay then," she shrugged. "Let's try it."

"Yes! I'll get the lube!" Sora hopped off the bed.

"Nervous?" asked Yuya as he bent down and kissed Yuzu on the lips.

"I don't know. Not really. I love you both. And I trust you both more than anything or anyone. I just wasn't expecting a threesome this morning."

"If you like it, maybe we can do more of them in the future," Yuya nuzzled his nose against Yuzu's, causing her to giggle.

"Hey! What's the hold up here? Get naked, you two," Sora clapped his hands together in impatience.

"Sorry," Yuzu winced as she sat up and pulled off her top – the boys had already gotten rid of her underwear before she had awoken, apparently. Yuya threw his pajama bottoms on the floor behind him, and Sora had taken off his pajamas shortly after setting out for the lube.

Yuzu drank in both of their naked bodies. Yuya was a bit more toned than Sora since he was a pro duelist. The muscles in Yuya's upper body always made Yuzu's womanhood ache when she stared, and he sported a very nice six-pack that always drove her wild as well. Sora didn't have the same rippling muscles that Yuya did, but he was still delicious to look at. He was scrawny, but he worked out, though Sora's workouts weren't as intense as Yuya's. What Sora lacked in muscle, he typically made up for with intensity. And it was lucky for her that both of their cocks were of ample size as well.

Yuzu had to force herself out of her admiration for both males; she moved over in order to let Sora lay down on the bed, his cock pointing up at the ceiling. Yuzu then crawled on all fours towards him. She bent down and kissed Sora on the mouth, her breasts dangling against his bare skin. When she came up for air, she had taken the bottle of lube from his hands. She squirted the slick liquid into her hands, then grabbed Sora's cock and began stroking it with both hands so as to coat it with the substance.

Sora moaned as she massaged his dick and began to lightly buck his hips at the feeling.

"You're making me jealous," Yuya purred into Yuzu's ear before he kissed her on the neck.

"Sorry," she whispered and turned her head to give him a quick peck on the lips. "I'll even it out a little more."

Yuzu used her right hand to start stroking Yuya as well. He moaned as he stared at the woman's hand, which was now also covering him with some of the lube. Yuzu smiled as she listened to both her boys moan. She loved jerking both of them off, especially when she was crouched on the floor at their waists where they could easily cum all over her face.

"Ready?" Sora panted, breaking the female from her thoughts as she ceased stroking the two of them. Their beautiful moans and their dicks in her hands had nearly caused her to forget what was actually supposed to be happening.

"Oh. Yeah. I think so," the female turned around so that her rear was facing towards his face as she positioned herself so that his dick could enter her ass.

Sora grabbed his penis and guided it to the correct hole for her, and then she eased her way onto it. The lube allowed for Sora's cock to slide easily inside her, and she cried out with pleasure the deeper he went into her; Yuya and Sora smiled at this.

"Oh yeah," Yuzu moaned as she lay back onto Sora's chest.

"Your turn, Yuya," Sora spoke.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Put it in!" Yuzu whimpered. "Put it all the way in!"

Yuya smiled as he positioned himself at her entrance, allowing the tip of his cock to brush against her pussy lips and making her moan with desire. Yuzu pulled her knees up close to her chest; Sora held her right leg in place in the air while Yuya held his hand on her left leg. The pro duelist smiled again before penetrating his girlfriend's slick pussy.

"Ooooooooh! Oh god! Oh god! Yes!" she screamed as Yuya went balls deep inside of her.

Yuzu couldn't believe this feeling, and honestly couldn't see why they hadn't tried this sooner. The feeling of having two dicks inside her at once was beyond comprehension. Yuya and Sora weren't even doing anything yet, but just having both of them inside her at the same time just made her want to cum all over the both of them.

Yuya began pumping his hips, his dick sliding back and forth against her wet and velvety walls while Sora began pumping his hips underneath her so that his cock was pumping back and forth within her asshole. Yuzu was usually vocal whenever she was fucking either one of her boyfriends, but this was a whole new level for her. Her volume index started off at a ten and was only getting louder from there.

"Oh fuck! Aahhh! Boys! Oh my god! Oh my god! Holy shit, yes! Yes! Oh my god! I feel so full! I feel so full! Yes! Fuck!"

Yuzu was in heaven. She'd never felt so much pleasure before in her entire life. The way Yuya's thick cock caressed her vaginal walls and how the veins on Sora's dick massaged her anal walls was pure bliss.

"Uh, Yuzu! Yeah!" Yuya moaned.

"Oh fuck! Hit my right there, Yuya! Right there! Right there!"

"Mm. Yuzu," Sora purred as he kissed her neck.

Yuzu gasped at the new feeling of the blue-haired male's gentle kisses on her skin.

"AHH! YES! BOYS, YES! FUCK ME! YES!" Yuzu screamed into the room.

While continuing to pump into her pussy, Yuya used his free left hand in order to paw at the woman's bouncing tits; her moans intensified at his warm touch. Sora ceased his onslaught of kisses with a devious smirk on his features as he used his free hand in order to play with her clit again; Yuzu screamed in ecstasy.

"OH! Oh my…Oh my GOD! AHH! Fuck! FUCK! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum! AH! YES! YES! YES!"

Yuzu was going absolutely insane with pleasure. She wasn't even sure if it was humanly possible to feel this way. She also wasn't sure if it was a coincidence or whether the boys were consciously doing this, but they were fucking her in a way so that they were alternating who was deep inside her. When Yuya pulled back, Sora shoved his cock into her ass, and when Sora pulled his cock back, Yuya slid his dick into her pussy as deep as he could go. It was amazing.

Her mind was going fuzzy and her brain was going numb. She couldn't even form actual words now; she was reduced to making nothing but grunting sounds like some sort of animal! The thickness she felt from having two plump cocks buried deep inside both of her holes was intense, and the wet, sloshing sounds produced from her own juices only heightened the experience. Her entire lower region was burning. It was safe to say that this was the best sex she had ever had in her entire life.

Then, through the fogginess in her mind, she felt it – Yuya's dick twitched within her; he was about to fill her with his seed. The intensity in her pelvis grew as she imagined both Yuya and Sora blowing their hot, immense loads inside of her. She couldn't wait.

Yuzu screamed again. Yuya was pumping harder, as was Sora, as they neared their respective climaxes. And not only that, but Sora was now gently yet firmly slapping her clit. This was it. She felt it. Her legs automatically widened even more as she felt her climax rapidly building. And then, Yuzu screamed as liquid shot from her pussy; Yuya's dick seemed to be plugging up her squirt, but it was still gushing out around his manhood, soaking him, her, and Sora in the process. Her scream intensified as her holes contracted around both cocks – one scream for every contraction.

"Yuzu!" Yuya cried as his cock erupted inside of her.

Yuzu's screams grew again at the feeling of his hotness within her, and then Sora exploded as well, his hot semen shooting up her ass and filling her in places that had never been filled before. Yuzu's body writhed at the sheer amount of pleasure. Her screams reached an apex. Her body felt light like she was full of helium. Her chest was light, and her cheeks hurt from the wide smile that had been plastered onto her face.

Yuzu's body finally relaxed, and she went limp on top of Sora, her head rolled to the side, eyes glazed, tongue hanging out. A few other moans escaped as she had a few more smaller orgasms. She could feel the hot liquid from both the males seeping forcibly out of her holes despite their cocks, which kept causing her walls to contract occasionally again.

The three panted as they kept their positions.

"Holy shit that was intense," breathed Sora.

"Yeah," Yuya panted.

Yuzu continued making high-pitched moans while in her state of euphoria.

"Ready to pull out?" asked Sora.

Yuya nodded and the two males slid their dicks out of their girlfriend. Yuzu gasped as cum gushed from both of her holes and made her orgasm again.

"I think she liked it, Yuya. What do you think?" Sora asked as he hugged Yuzu around the middle and nuzzled her neck.

"She sure looks like she did," Yuya smiled.

Sora shifted Yuzu so that he could slide out from underneath her, allowing her to lie on the bed. The two males stared at their girlfriend; her face was still flushed, and she looked like she was having a hard time keeping her eyes open now.

"Wow. Looks like those orgasms took a lot out of her," noted Sora.

"I love the way she looks right now," Yuya continued to gaze.

"Yeah," agreed Sora as he bent down and gave her a chaste kiss on the side of her forehead. "Go back to sleep, babe. You deserve it."

Yuya hopped off the bed and then bent down and rested his forehead against hers.

"That was amazing, baby," Yuya closed his eyes and gave her a quick peck on the lips before standing back up.

Yuzu couldn't answer. The intensity from all her pleasure had drained her of the rest she had received overnight. As she drifted back out of consciousness, she was briefly able to form the coherent thought about feeling so safe and loved. She didn't know what she had done to be so lucky as to have both Yuya and Sora for boyfriends, but she didn't have time to dwell on it as her breathing steadied and she fell back into the most peaceful slumber she had ever had.

* * *

**Sometimes I get a request and I get an idea immediately, lol. I hope it was all right.**


End file.
